


Life and Truth

by Pheasant



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Reflection, Theories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 13:37:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13032273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pheasant/pseuds/Pheasant
Summary: There was a boy called Poe Dameron who became a man by that name.There was a boy called Ben Solo who became a boy called Kylo Ren.The boy called Poe and the boy called Ben were friends.The man called Poe and the boy called Kylo were not friends.This is how their lives went.This is true.





	Life and Truth

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [things we know by heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8044372) by [prolix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prolix/pseuds/prolix). 



> When I watched Episode Seven, I had a theory that Poe was joking and seemingly at ease because he knew Kylo Ren when he was Ben and thought he was safe. Then I read a fic and wrote this. I am trash.

Pod Cameron once knew a boy named Ben Solo. They were once friends. The boy called Poe Dameron once joked with the boy called Ben Solo and the boy called Ben Solo would pretend not to laugh as if it saved him any dignity. This was the way life was for the boys called Poe Dameron and Ben Solo.

The boy called Ben Solo is dead. He died quietly and no one ever noticed. The boy called Ben Solo became nothing and nothing is fluid. Nothing became darkness and darkness became rage. Rage became hate and hate became a boy again. That boy was called Kylo Ren. Kylo Ren is not dead. That is the way life is for the boy called Kylo Ren.

The boy called Poe Dameron became a man and that man was also called Poe Dameron. He did not have a man called Ben Solo to joke with, and a man named Ben Solo was not there to pretend not to laugh. The boy called Ben Solo went off to become a Jedi, but the boy called Ben Solo had died before he left and only the body called Ben Solo remained to leave. The boy called Poe Dameron never learned what happened to the boy called Ben Solo who became nothing who became rage who became hate who became a boy called Kylo Ren. The man called Poe Dameron only knew that the boy called Ben Solo became the boy called Kylo Ren. Kylo Ren is not a man. That is the way life is for the man called Poe Dameron and the boy called Kylo Ren.

The man called Poe Dameron joked with the boy called Kylo Ren. The boy was given power not fitting a boy for the followed e example of a great man and the ones with power assumed that made him a man. That is not what would make Kylo Ren a man. The boy used that power to capture the man who was once the boy and the boy he once knew and called a friend. The boy wanted to kill the man, because Kylo Ren did not needs friends. Kylo Ren did not laugh at the joke made by the man called Poe Dameron, and it was not an act. That is the way it happened for the man called Poe Dameron and the boy called Kylo Ren.

 

Kylo Ren is a boy masquerading as a man.

He is not a man.

He thinks he is a man.

He has always been a child.

Rage and destruction and violence are not for men.

That is the lesson.

Kylo Ren has yet to learn that lesson.

 

Poe Dameron is a man masquerading as a boy.

He is not a boy.

He thinks he is a boy.

If he is a man he cannot be a boy.

That is the lesson.

Poe Dameron ignores that lesson.

 

Poe Dameron escaped from capture by the boy called Kylo Ren. He is not a boy. He is no longer a man. Memories and feelings that made him a boy merged with the maturity that made him a man. He is neither and he is both. That is the truth.

The boy called Kylo Ren knew Poe Dameron would escape. He pretended he did not. He spent a very long time pretending. His pretending does not fool others. That would make him a boy. His pretending has fooled himself. Some would say that made him a man! He is neither. He is both. That is the truth.

 

This is the truth:

Poe Dameron is neither a boy nor a man.

Poe Dameron is a human. 

Poe Dameron knew a boy called Ben Solo.

Ben Solo was friends with Poe Dameron.

Ben Solo is no longer Ben Solo.

Ben Solo is Kylo Ren.

Kylo Ren wants to be Kylo Ren.

Kylo Ren wants to be Ben Solo.

Kylo Ren pretends because he knows nothing else.

Poe Dameron jokes because he remembers it fondly.

These are the truths.

Kylo Ren does not believe they are truths.

Kylo Ren makes his own truths.

Kylo Ren becomes a boy again.


End file.
